Apαgαndo мι cєrєbro
by hotaru-vampire
Summary: Maxxie vive con James sin embargo un gran error lo llevara a romper con el y decidirse por buscar a Tony y decirle lo que siente ONE-SHOT,Taxxie ,SLASH no muy fuerte.Summary que les va a dar pena ajena pero denle una oportunudad.


No es el primer fic que escribo pero si el primero que subo, tambien es mi primer taxxie y siento que me quedo un poco OOC, además siento que exagere un poco de la palabra "no".

No creo que sea posible apagar tu cerebro pero así digo yo cuando no quiero pensar,en fin Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Me despierto, sin embargo no abro los ojos. Abrir los ojos cada dia se vuelve más dificil por que desearía que quien me bese y susurre "buenos días" en mi oido fueras tu y no James. Por eso aunque este despierto desde las 7:00 a.m. no abro los ojos hasta que me harto de estar en la cama con la excusa de ser muy dormilón.

Me doy la vuelta intentando acomodarme mejor pero mi cara se estampa contra el suelo ¡Mierda! Ahora lo recuerdo, anoche James me corrió del cuarto después de que grite tu nombre mientras lo follaba y por eso ahora estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Si antes tenia dudas de que pensaba en ti cuando estaba con el, ahora las habia confirmado...soy un estúpido. No me levante, me quede ahí de cara al suelo.

Todos piensan que vine a Londres a cumplir mi sueño de poder bailar y eso creía yo también pero una vez en el autobús me di cuenta de que fue para alejarme de ti. Quería olvidarme de ti y del amor que siento por ti, creí que la distancia lo solucionaría todo pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario, cada día te extraño más y comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberme despedido de ti pero sé que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sin que se me salieran unas cuantas lágrimas.

También en estos días me he dado cuenta del por que me hice novio de James a la semana de conocerlo. Se parece mucho a ti. Cabello negro, liso y brillante bajo el sol aunque no tan brillante como el tuyo, ojos azules pero jamás tan azules como los tuyos, suave piel blanca sin embargo no tan suave como la tuya y carnosos labios rosados nunca tan deliciosos como los tuyos.

Comprendí que James era lo más cerca de tenerte que jamás estaría.

Mi estomago protesto por alimento. Me levanté dispuesto a desayunar, abrí el refrigerador, solo habia queso y jugo de manzana, tomé un vaso de jugo y un trozo de queso y me senté en la mesa a "desayunar". A los pocos minutos James también vino a desayunar, me pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarme y yo entendía perfectamente el por que, también se tuvo que conformar con jugo y queso, se sentó en frente de mi.

_-¿Me amas?-_ preguntó de improviso. Normalmente habia respondido que si y lo habría besado y hubiéramos terminado en la cama de nuevo pero habia decidido ya no mentirle, ni a el ni a mi.

Pensé diferentes formas de decirlo que no hirieran sus sentimientos pero no encontré ninguna y fui claro y directo.

_-No- _demasiado directo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, no sabía si era por dolor o por rabia, pero se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a mi, me iba golpear, yo lo sabia pero no hice nada para impedirlo después de todo me lo merecía.

PLAF! Caí de la silla debido al puñetazo que mi mejilla izquierda recibió.

_-¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?-_

_-No-_

Una patada en el estomago y después se alejó un poco de mi.

_-Esto es todo, se termino, me voy-_

_-No-_ la palabra salió sola de mi ensangrentada boca_-Yo me iré-_ Él se merecía esa casa más que nadie.

_-De acuerdo, tienes 2 horas para irte de la casa y después no quiero volver a ver te en toda mi vida- _me contesto fríamente, fue muy bueno conmigo, si yo hubiera sido él no me hubiera dado ni 1 hora y en ese mismo instante me habría echado de la casa.

En 1 hora y media ya tenia todo listo y solo fui a despedirme de James, quien tenía claras señas de haber estado llorando.

_-Lo siento-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

Salí de la casa y le dí la última mirada. Tenía suficiente dinero como para un boleto de autobús a Bristol, ya sé que tu ya no vives ahí pero pienso que podría averiguar donde si voy a tu antigua casa. Voy a la central de autobuses, compro el boleto y me subo al autobús. Ya no quiero pensar, mejor me duermo.

Una anciana me despierta indicándome que ya estamos en Bristol, tomo mi maleta, bajó del autobús y comienzo a caminar hacia tu casa. Es un camino un poco largo y ya no tengo dinero para una botella de agua, pero continuo y apago mi cerebro, como dije antes ya no quiero pensar y solo me concentro en caminar.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy tocando la puerta y es Effy quien me abré, tiene un cigarro en la boca y antes de que pueda hablar toma un papel un papel y comienza a escribir, cuando termina me lo da justo con unas llaves y me señala con la cabeza el coche del pare de Sid, después me cierra la puerta en la cara. Effy nunca fue de muchas palabras.

Me giro y veo el antiguo coche rojo, lo enciendo y empiezo a conducir rumbo a Cardiff y de nuevo apago mi cerebro.

No se a que hora oscureció ni que hora es. Miro hacia la derecha y veo el edificio gris con el número 37 en una de sus paredes, es aquí. Subo al cuarto piso y busco el departamento 12, lo encuentro, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, me pongo enfrente de la puerta, ahora también se agita mi respiración y llamó a la puerta.

Abres la puerta en boxers y adormilado sin embargo despiertas y abres demasiado los ojos en cuanto me ves y sonríes con esas sonrisa que no había visto en 2 años.

_-¡Maxxie!-_exclamas y veo que estas a punto de abrazarme pero yo te interrumpo.

_-Te amo-__ ¡_Listo! Lo he dicho. Me miras y parpadeas varias veces asimilando lo que te dije. Pienso que comenzaras a burlarte de mi o algo parecido pero en vez de eso me besas, y sin pensarlo dos veces respondí el beso, colocaste tu mano en mi cintura,pegándome más a tu cuerpo,gemí y te sentí sonreír dentro del beso, me llevaste al interior de tu departamento y cerraste la puerta.

Estamos en tu cama desnudos, agotados y excitados. Me abrazas por detrás y siento tu respiración en mi cuello.

_-Buenas Noches, Maxxie-_ susurras en mi oído.

_-Buenas noches, Tony-_ te respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez solo querías cumplir tu capricho de Rusia o tal vez realmente me quieres. Pensar que yo solo era un capricho para ti duele demasiado.

Han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy, mañana será otro día...

Y me encuentro de nuevo _apagando mi cerebro..._

_

* * *

_

Como no se me da muy bien el lemmon lo deje a su imaginación XP!

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica constructiva, amenazas de muerte por herir a James tan feo, etc... en un lindo review


End file.
